Like Two Peas In A Pod
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: Axl notices that someone in the tv reminds quite much of his brother, Anders. Maybe even too much?


**This is my first (and propably the only one ever) fanfic about this fandom. I made this purely because of my dear friend, _sodapoppana. _The idea just popped up to my head one day, I'm also a fan of the movie that is included in this story (I don't want to reveal it yet) so I think it's understandable. **

**I have just one thing to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SODAPOPPANA! ;)**

* * *

Axl lied on a sofa, switching through the tv channels and searching for something that would make the boredom go away. He was in Ander's office, waiting something interesting to happen. Anders had bought a television there just few days ago and Axl just had to 'test' it. And he didn't have anything else to do.

On one channel there was going on some movie and he decided to continue his search, the movie seemed to be kind of boring. But as he pushed the 'next' button he got a glimpse of one scene of the movie and he quickly switched back to look closer.

"No way," he mumbled. "No freaking way!"

He continued watching and his brother, Anders, came back in to the room.

"You think that you can find your Frigg through tv?" Anders asked and started to organize his stuff on his desk. "That's actually pretty clever, I have to admit."

"Mmmm.. Anders?"

"Yes, I believe that's still my name."

"Have you become an actor?"

Anders stopped what he was doing, giving a look to his youngest brother, then continuing what he was doing.

"You know that this job requires some sort of skills in acting but you are little late to notice that," Anders answered.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean like... really acting?" Axl explained slowly, eyes still on the tv.

"No, I don't think so," the elder one answered with suspicion in his voice.

"Well then, do you happen to have a twin brother?"

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about Axl? Have you drunk too much again?"

"I mean this," Axl said and pointed to the tv.

Anders turned to look at the screen, seeing nothing special. "And?"

"Wait! Wait..." Axl lifted his hand. "There!"

Anders could see some hairy and wild-looking characters but he didn't know what was the deal.

"I don't quite understand you, brother," Anders said and walked to the sofa. "It's a movie, so?"

"No, I mean.. yes! But look at that one," Axl insisted and pointed one of the characters. "You see?"

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Axl shifted and turned to see his brother. "That guy there looks exactly like you."

Anders watched the movie for few seconds.

"No, he doesn't," he replied and went back to his desk. "I'm not that hairy."

"Oh c'mon, it's just a wig."

"What movie is it anyway?"

"Uhm, wait a sec... Yeah, it's The Hobbit, directed by Peter Jackson."

Anders thought for a while. "Doesn't ring a bell, never heard."

"Never heard?! Are you serious?" Axl rose to sit. "You know The Lord of the Rings trilogy?"

"Mmmm.. Might have heard that one. Not sure."

Axl sighed. "This movie is kind of a pre-story for the trilogy. But that's not important. What's important is that one of those... dwarfs I presume, is looking exactly like you."

"Well thank you, Axl, I know I'm short but not THAT short," Anders said rubbing his jaw. "And I can't do anything about it if someone is as handsome as I am."

Axl sighed again, frustrated.

The door opened and Ty came in.

"Hey Axl, I was wondering – wow, Anders," Ty had to cut off his sentence when he saw the tv. "Is that you?"

The blond brother put his hands on his hips and turned his gaze to the sealing.

"No, it's not me."

"Yeah right," Ty laughed shortly. "That guy looks exactly like you."

"That's what I said!" Axl cried out.

"Well, that beard and... mustache fits for you quite well," Ty admitted smiling. "And the hair too."

"I already told you, BOTH of you, that it's not me," Anders stated.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Axl asked Ty.

"Depends on what you are thinking," the other one answered.

"About the combination of Anders, the beard, this movie and his so-called work trip to Norway."

"Yep, I'm thinking exactly the same as you are, brother."

"Woah woah woah!," Anders raised his hands. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you actually weren't in Norway at all," Axl said out loud their theory, smirking. "And we are sure your beard wasn't for the trip either."

"That's absurd!" Anders protested. "I was in Norway, I even have pictures! And you can ask Agnetha about it, she knows that too."

"Oooh, so she's with you in this!" Axl got excited.

"Of course she is. I mean, not in that way but.. you know.."

"Oh yes, we know," Ty said and both of the brothers nodded.

"It might be actually kind of hard thing to do," Axl wondered, "the part of asking mother.."

"You're right," Ty agreed nodding.

"What about the stick I had with me?" Anders asked. "Doesn't that prove anything?"

"You could have get that anywhere!" Axl insisted.

Anders just sighed.

The door opened again and Dawn came in with her papers.

"Oh, hi Ty," she greeted. "And Axl."

"What about me? Can't I have a joyful greeting?" Anders asked innocently and looking hurt.

"You've already had yours," she answered and put the papers to Anders' desk. "Don't be so greedy."

She was heading back as she glimpsed to the tv on the way, stopping on her tracks.

"Oh my god, is that..."

"Yes, it is," Axl smiled.

"No, it's not," Anders said strictly denying.

"It looks like – "

"Yes it does, definitely Anders," Ty agreed arms crossed on his chest.

"Seriously guys, for the last time, it is not me," Anders tried to reason with the three.

Dawn stared at the movie that was played on tv.

"Those.. all of that would fit you so great!" she admitted astonished, shaking her head. "I think you might actually look even better with all of that hair and everything. That guy over there is HOT."

Ty could feel a small twinge in his heart.

Anders looked confused and made a little cough.

"Am I hearing you saying that I look good on your opinion?" Anders asked smirking a little bit.

"No," Dawn answered still watching the movie. "You are looking like an average guy. And you are a jerk."

Ty sniggered and Anders gave that certain look to his brother.

"Anyway," Dawn said quickly and became aware that she was actually in hurry. "I need to go now. The papers are for the new client." And with that she rushed off.

"Thank you Dawn, I love you!" Anders called out after his employee. He turned his eyes to the remaining two. "The next who meantions anything about the similarity of me and that person over there is going to get his head ripped off. Understood?"

Axl and Ty nodded smiling but knew that the blond brother was going to hear about it more afterwards.

Mike had come in at the same time Dawn had went out. "Here you are, I've been searching for you guys," Mike said to his little brothers. "We have some things to do."

Axl rose up from the sofa and they were about to leave the room when Mike spoke up.

"Anders," the eldest one said questioning. "Have you anything specific to confess?"

They all turned to look at Mike.

"What do you mean by that?" Anders answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"I mean that," Mike said pointing the tv with his head. Anders understood what he meant and stared his oldest brother with annoyed expression as the laughing Ty tapped on his shoulders on the way out.

"Good luck with the mission!" Axl called out also laughing as he walked away.

"What mission?" Mike asked furrowing.

"Nothing," Anders answered pissed, turned off the tv and walked to the door, mumbling. "Absolutely nothing."

Mike shrugged. "The hair would have suited you well, by the way!" he shouted after his younger brother and followed him out.


End file.
